This invention relates generally to magnetic head assemblies, and more particularly concerns significant improvements in the structure of such assemblies, leading to economies in fabrication and adjustment.
Prior head assemblies are typified by that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,103 to Thompson et al. As there shown, the single ceramic slider block employed requires cutting of orthogonal slots in same to receive both read/write and erase pole pieces. This is a costly and time consuming operation. Also, the throat between the erase pole pieces is formed so as to lack sufficiently close control; and no provision is made for peak shift adjustment, as respects the erase pole pieces. Also, that assembly lacks other unusual advantages in structure, mode of operation and fabrication, and operating results as are found in the present invention.